Computeropolis 2
Computeropolis 2 (also known as Computopia 2 in some regions) is a 2007 American computer-animated science fiction comedy adventure film produced by Gingo Animation for 20th Century Fox. As the sequel to the 2004 film Computeropolis, director Audel LaRoque, producer Brandon Minez, and writer Michael Wildshill returned for the film. John Debney and Heitor Pereira, composers of the first film, also composed the original score for this film. It was the second and last in the series to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Computeropolis 2 takes place two years after the first film, with Peri Dazz now 16 years old. It focuses on Peri and Nicky entering a multiplayer virtual reality online world, during which Peri finds love. Soon, Computeropolis plunges into chaos when a group of hackers try to hijack Peri's computer and take over the cyber city. The original voice cast reprised their roles in the sequel, joined by Sarah Silverman, Chris Pine and Eddie Izzard. Computeropolis 2 was released in the United States theaters on September 21, 2007, exactly three years after its predecessor. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics and was a box office success, grossing $469 million on a $180 million budget. It was also a commercial and critical success. A sequel, titled Computeropolis 3, was released in 2010, and another film, titled Computeropolis: Deep of the Web, is set for release in 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz, a teenage girl whom Peri develops a crush on. Anne Hathaway was originally cast in the role, but left the film due to creative differences. *Chris Pine as Cyber-Boy, the leader of a group of hackers who try to overthrow Peri's computer *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Dan Fogler as Travis *David Hyde Pierce as Spyware Stan *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Garry Marshall as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Harland Williams as Mr. Error, an anthropomorphic error message. Williams previously voiced Milo in the first film. *Audel LaRoque as a spamming player *Kevin Michael Richardson as the announcer *Lori Alan as one of the players *John DiMaggio as one of the hackers and Cyber-Boy's henchmen *Jim Cummings as a janitor *Carlos Alazraqui as one of the players *Paul and Frank, the two internet officers from its predecessor, make non-speaking cameo appearances in various scenes Additional voices *John Lavelle *Bob Bergen *Jack Angel *Danny Mann *Fred Tatasciore *Wendy Hoffman *Elisa Gabrielli *Michael Wildshill *Jason Marsden *Zachary Gordon *Bill Farmer *Keith Ferguson *Jess Harnell *Bridget Hoffman *Dee Bradley Baker *John Cygan *Ariel Winter *Gregg Berger *John Kassir *Debi Derryberry *Yuri Lowenthal *Joshua Seth *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Brandon Minez *Bryce Papenbrook *Lloyd Sherr *Jamie Marchi *Jan Rabson Production Development In September 2004, at the time of the release of Computeropolis, Geo G., the Gingo Animation CEO, confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for September 21, 2007. It was later revealed that director Audel LaRoque had started drafting the outline for a sequel in June 2004 during the post-production of the first film. In October 2005, Gingo announced a subtitle for the sequel, Internet Chaos, which was changed by March 2006 to The Error of Doom before simply being retitled to Computeropolis 2 in November 2006. On March 19, 2006, it was announced that LaRoque would return to direct the sequel, even though he was originally too busy due to his developing Gingo's adaptation of Big Hero 6, which would later get cancelled. David Silverman, the co-director of the first film, did not return for the film due to his occupation with The Simpsons Movie, but remained as a consultant for the film. A story team consisting of LaRoque, Michael Wildshill, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Mike Reiss was assembled and came up with an idea of the sequel, conceiving the idea of how Peri would find his love in a virtual world. Wildshill then wrote a treatment. Casting In May 2005, Variety reported that Jodie Foster was negotiating to voice Peri's love interest, named Vinna Binz, but the negotiations failed. By December 2005, Anne Hathaway had joined the cast to voice Vinna. In May 2006, Gingo confirmed that Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Dan Fogler, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Garry Marshall, and Jennifer Tilly were returning to reprise their roles. Newcomers include Chris Pine as Cyber-Boy and Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss. On April 22, 2007, just a month before the film's first full trailer, it was announced that Anne Hathaway had left the film over creative differences about how her character should come to life. At the time of her departure, Hathaway's character had already been fully voiced and animated. Sarah Silverman, who had already been considered before Hathaway, stepped in to voice Vinna. Due to the finished animation, Silverman had to match her timing exactly to the character's mouth movement. Initially, during her five-day recording, she tried to imitate Hathaway's voice, but found it impossible. She ended up only using Hathaway as an inspiration, and resolved to go with her own interpretation of the character. Her work was commended by Variety, saying: "You'd never guess she wasn't the filmmakers' first choice." Release In August 2007, Computeropolis 2 was selected for competition at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival, and it received a wide release on September 21, 2007. Marketing On July 6, 2006, a full 14 months before its scheduled release, an early teaser trailer was released on YouTube and was later attached to BJ and Wally, also by Gingo, which went into theaters the following day. The trailer featured footage not presented in the final film, similar to the teaser trailer of its predecessor. The trailer also displayed the film's original subtitle The Error of Doom, which was removed by November 2006. A second teaser trailer was released on March 29, 2007, and was later shown before Walt Disney Animation Studios' Meet the Robinsons the following day. The first full trailer was released on May 16, 2007, and was later shown before DreamWorks Animation's Shrek the Third two days later. The final trailer was released on July 26, 2007, and was later attached to The Simpsons Movie, also by 20th Century Fox. There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on June 30, 2007, the second one was released on August 19, 2007, and the third one was released on September 14, 2007. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS. Home media Computeropolis 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 15, 2008 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. It was released on Blu-ray 3D on May 3, 2011. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Music Sequels Coming soon! References Category:Films Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:Computeropolis 2 Category:Computeropolis Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Gingo Animation Wiki